Everything's OK
by Sselb
Summary: Anastasia isn't as helpless as everyone thinks. No home, car or money but she's surviving. All thanks to the boy who lent her his useless phone in a dingy diner. Things are starting to look brighter everyday for Anastasia but her past life threatens to ruin everything. **FirstFanfic, feedback welcome!**


The rain spat hard at the streets as if it were disrespected. The thunder in the clouds were shaking me to my core. I shivered hard all while trying to find my cell phone. My blue tinted fingers roamed frantically over all of my pockets. I almost laughed at my luck; key word almost. How I managed to get kicked out, have my car break down in a town you would miss if you blinked while driving through and loose my phone was unknown to me. After letting out a string of not so lady like words I started walking. Walking to what, I had no clue. I figured if I walked far enough I would have to see something or someone.

After walking for I'd say about 20 minutes I came across a small diner. I almost fell to the ground and cried out of happiness! Jogging into the run down diner felt as if I were walking through the gates of heaven. I heard murmurs and chuckles as soon as I walked in. Self-consciousness washed over me and I started to play with the hem of my dress. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, and welcome to Carver Cafe! Will you be dining in today?" I thought about it for a second before deciding to dine in. I cleared my throat, "Yes, if it isn't to much of a problem could I sit by a window?" She knew it wouldn't be due to there only being one group of people in the diner.

In her chipper voice she said it wouldn't be a problem. Quickly walking past the group of very large and very tan,may I add boys I sat at the comfy booth. It was if I could feel the eyes on me. A quick glance confirmed my suspicions. I gave a polite smile and turned back around.

"Do you know what you'll be having today?" The waitress asked.

"I think so, this steak with green beans is calling my name!" I said with a small chuckle.

After a small laugh she said, "That shouldn't be a problem, one steak coming right up!" With a smile and a sway of her hips she was off to the kitchen. I still was ignoring my very big problem. Mustering up all the fake courage I could I scooted out of my booth and towards the group of intimidating guys.

Their eyes could have burned holes in me.

"Uh, I don't mean to bother any of you but could I borrow one of your phones for a second?" After a few moments of no one saying anything I continued,

"My car broke down about 20 minutes out and I have no where to go so I could use a phone to call a tow truck and a cab." I nervously spewed out. The first to speak up was a boy who had loving eyes and a carefree look about him.

"You can use mine, I'm Seth." He stammered out. A few of his friends tried to hold in their laughter. He slid out of the booth rubbing his palms on his pants. Pulling out his phone then handing it to me. Our fingers touched for the slightest of moments and I tensed. I was breathless and his gaze had me locked. Realizing our hands were still touching and I had yet to take the phone I chuckled and moved my fingers. He looked disappointed but also excited. I could say I felt the same. More laughter came from the others as I turned and walked back towards my table. After dialing three times I realized there was no signal because of the stupid storm.

"No signal, huh?" asked one of the biggest boys.

"Not even one bar." I said defeated. I turned to seth and leant down to hug him. I'd never been so bold in my life with a boy. I could see myself staying in those arms forever. I thanked him even though the phone didn't work.

As I was walking away I heard seth call me.

"Hey, I know we just met so you have no reason to trust me but I could bring your car to my garage and park it there. We also have a spare bed room at my place if you feel comfortable." He said in his nervous way. I looked deep into his eyes for any signs of danger but everything was pushing me to accept his offer.

"You're not going to kill me right?" I jokingly asked.

"Of course I'd tell you before I got you to my house." Seth said sarcastically. Earning a good laugh out of everyone.

"I'm gonna go eat my food before it gets cold and then I'll come back over." I said motioning to the plate of steak and green beans on my table. I walked away feeling pretty dang good and didn't really know why. Smiling I turned for only a moment and said, "I'm Anastasia."


End file.
